


Family

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: “As far as I - and obviously her majesty over there - are concerned, you’re part of this family. That means you can come here any time you need to. Any time you need to get away from their little moments, you have this place.”





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ want a good, fluent companionship between Mike and Hopper in season three.   
>  I started this a couple of days ago, and now just managed to bash the rest of it up. Not quite sure what to think of this, honestly. I feel as if it'd be better if I restarted it from scratch but then I'd _never_ get it done.

The distinctive knock pattern on the door tells El that someone they trust is behind it. Considering Hopper’s not due to finish work for a few more hours, she knows exactly who’s on the other side.   
With a smile growing, she orders the multiple locks on the door to slide out of their firm grasp; the door swaying slightly as the locks relieve their hold.

Mike pushes the door the rest of the way, and although his face turns to a smile as soon as his eyes lay upon El, she doesn’t miss the distant frown he _was_ wearing.  
She springs to her feet, leaping into the supportive mode that Mike has shown her many times before.

“Mike? What’s wrong?”

His immediate instinct is to deny any bad feelings; to  _lie._ But he knows better with El. She knows him better than he knows himself, sometimes, and so lying to her would get him absolutely nowhere.

Instead, he lets the smile he wears fade, and a prolonged sigh whistles through his lips.   
“ They’re arguing again.” he admits, straight to the point.

“Oh…” Her face turns to one of sympathy. “I’m sorry.” she tells him, as she pulls him into an embrace.

“Thanks, El.” he allows a saddened smile to form against her shoulder.

“Always, Mike. I’m always here for you.”

“You are, El.” he agrees with her statement, being a true statement as well as a promise. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t need to.”

He finds himself sighing again, this time in genuine happiness. How  _he_ managed to find such an amazing friend, let alone  _girlfriend,_ is far beyond him.

“You’ve always been there for me when I needed you.” she tells him, as if reading his thoughts.  
“So I owe you the same.”

Despite the circumstances, she never fails to force a smile onto his face.  
“You know how much I love you, right?”

“You won’t let me forget.” she reminds him, laughing. “You know I love you too.”

  


  


“Michael?” Hopper questions the boy’s presence as he walks through the cabin door.  
“You _know_ what the time is, right?”

“Yeah, I…” Mike tries to come up with an excuse, but he doesn’t find one.  
“I’m sorry, sir.”

Hopper blankly nods his head, watching as Mike slowly makes his way to grab his things with a dragged out sigh.

“Mike…” El attempts to call him back, but,

“Michael…” Hopper interrupts her.  
“What’s wrong?”

Mike shares a long gaze between himself and Hopper, wondering whether it’s worth sharing the ongoings at home with the man.  
_What harm could it do?_

“Mom and dad… things are getting… _difficult._ ”

Hopper sighs in remorse. He knew, from what he’d heard, that things weren’t entirely perfect between the two Wheeler parents, but he never thought it’d get bad enough that Mike would feel the need to get away from it.

“Dad just doesn’t care about anyone or anything any more. You ask him where I am right now, he’d have no idea. Mom… she tries. She _really_ does, but it’s getting difficult for her, dealing with him.”

Hopper nods in understanding, wishing he could somehow help.

“Sometimes it gets so bad that it’s as if there’s no oxygen in the house, you know? I need to get out to be able to breathe. I just wish they’d work things out.”

Mike hadn’t stopped in grabbing his stuff; Hopper suddenly notices he’s nearly ready to leave.  
_Help the kid out._ He hears his own voice in his head. He observes the sorrow in Mike’s face one last time, before obeying the order of his voice.

“Mike.” Hopper grabs his attention.

“Yeah?”

“Hang that back up, kid.” he gestures to the coat Mike holds.

“Wh… Why?” Mike asks, confused.

“You can stay the night.” Hopper tells him.

Mike’s surprised, shocked, and relieved, all in one.  
“Really?”

“Yeah, kid. Really. You don’t deserve the hassle of their problems.”

Mike can’t help but just stare at the man for a moment.  
“I… are you sure?” Mike asks honestly. “I don’t want to be a hassle for you.”

Hopper sighs at that; whoever led this kid to believe that he’s anything near a hassle _really_ needs a word or two.  
Hopper pats Mike’s back, leading him back to El’s side on the sofa, and taking a seat himself.

“You’re not a hassle, Michael.” Hopper tells him firmly. “And whoever made you think otherwise needs to get their head out of their ass.”

Mike’s surprised by the statement, but can’t help the small smile that threatens to form.

“You’re a good kid, Mike.” he states. “You don’t deserve to be dealing with _their_ issues.”

“I… don’t know what to say.” Mike admits.

“Then don’t say anything.” the man tells him.

Beside them, El’s smiling like never before. Seeing Hopper show this care for Mike is truthfully one of the best things she could ever ask for.

“I tell you what. Find yourself some spare clothes and pajamas, to keep here.”

“What? Sir, I couldn’t ask for that – I don’t want to be a-”

“You’re _not_ a hassle, Mike.” the man reminds him.  
Mike stares at Hopper, not having any idea how to react to such a serious side of Hopper when it’s on _his_ side.  
“I mean it, Mike. Leave some clothes here, because you’re welcome any time.”

“I… sir, are you sure?”

Hopper sighs, shaking his head with a smile.  
“Listen, Mike.” he pats his hand onto Mike’s shoulder, holding it softly.  
“As far as I - and _obviously her majesty over there -_ are concerned, you’re part of this family.”

Mike’s eyes widen in surprise. Does Hopper even know what he’s saying right now?  
“That means you can come here any time you need to. Any time you need to get away from _their_ little moments, you have this place.”

Mike’s dumbstruck. Never in his life did he think he’s be hearing this from _Hopper._

“Now, go find yourself some clothes for the night.”

Mike does as he’s told, climbing to his feet before heading to El’s room, to retrieve some of her clothes that were most likely _his_ to begin with.  
As he gets to the door, he turns back.

“Thank you, sir.” Mike says. “Thank you so much.”  
With that, he continues on.

El, beside Hopper, takes the moment he’s away to grab her father into the tightest hug she’s ever given.   
“I love you.” she jumps straight to the point. “ _Thank you_ for doing that.”

Hopper smiles large, as he does any time El shows affection towards him.  
“I love you too, Ellie.” he tells her. “And Mike, I guess. _If I must._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?  
> Feed me. I love 'em. <3


End file.
